Somerset County, Maryland
Somerset County is the southernmost county in the U.S. state of Maryland, located on the state's Eastern Shore. It was named for Mary, Lady Somerset, the wife of Sir John Somerset and daughter of Thomas Arundell. She was the sister of Anne Calvert, née Anne Arundell, the wife of Cæcilius Calvert, who lent her name to Anne Arundel County. The county seat is Princess Anne. As of 2000, the population was 24,747. History Somerset County was created in 1666 by an Order in Council. In 1742 Worcester County was created from Somerset County. In 1867 portions of Somerset and Worcester Counties were taken to create Wicomico County. Law and government Somerset County is governed by county commissioners, the traditional form of county government in Maryland. Commissioners are elected to four-year terms; all commissioners' terms will expire in 2010. Current Somerset county commissioners: Boston is the President of the County Commission; Ring is the Vice President. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,582 km² (611 sq mi). 847 km² (327 sq mi) of it is land and 736 km² (284 sq mi) of it (46.4%) is water. Adjacent Counties * Accomack County (south) * Wicomico County (north) * Worcester County (east) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 24,747 people, 8,361 households, and 5,444 families residing in the county. The population density was 29/km² (76/sq mi). There were 10,055 housing units at an average density of 12/km² (31/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 56.4% White, 41.1% Black or African American, 0.4% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0% Pacific Islander, 0.5% from other races, and 1.2% from two or more races. 1.3% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 17.4% were of American, 15.4% English, 7.3% German and 5.4% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 8,361 households out of which 38.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.1% were married couples living together, 15.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.9% were non-families. 15.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 18.5% under the age of 18, 15.7% from 18 to 24, 29.5% from 25 to 44, 22.2% from 45 to 64, and 14.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36.5 years. For every 100 females there were 114.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 119.1 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,903, and the median income for a family was $37,643. Males had a median income of $27,496 versus $23,035 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,965. About 15.0% of families and 20.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.4% of those under age 18 and 19.1% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns This county contains the following incorporated municipalities: * 1 City: *#Crisfield (incorporated 1872) * 1 Town: *#Princess Anne (incorporated 1894) Unincorporated areas are also considered as towns by many people and listed in many collections of towns, but they lack local government. Various organizations, such as the United States Census Bureau, the United States Postal Service, and local chambers of commerce, define the communities they wish to recognize differently, and since they are not incorporated, their boundaries have no official status outside the organizations in question. The Census Bureau recognizes the following census-designated places in the county: #Chance #Dames Quarter #Deal Island #Eden #Fairmount #Frenchtown-Rumbly (a combination of the communities of Frenchtown and Rumbly recognized as a unit by the Census Bureau) #Mount Vernon #Smith Island #West Pocomoke Other unincorporated places not listed as CDP's include: #Ewell #Kingston #Manokin #Marion Station #Oriole #Rhodes Point #Rohobeth #Tylerton #Upper Fairmont #Upper Falls #Wenona #Westover Colleges and universities *University of Maryland Eastern Shore Founders * Stephen Horsey * Ambrose Dixon * Randall Revell * John Elzey * William Thorne * John Ober * Thomas Price * George Johnson * Henry Boston * William Colebourne * William Bosman * William Stevens * James Jones * John White * John Winder * Edmund Beauchamp References Books * Old Somerset on the Eastern Shore of Maryland, by Clayton Torrence, ps. 297-301, 302-306-310-312-314, 315, 316-319-322-325,326-329-330, 331-332-333-334. External links *Somerset County Library *Your Community Link: A Database of Community, Government, and Non-Profit organizations on the Lower Shore Category:Counties of Maryland Category:Somerset County, Maryland Category:Established in 1666